wade y zoe (hart of dixie)
by gloria kinsella bautista
Summary: un despues de la ruptura de wade y zoe, ellos a un no han cambiado sus sentimientos, pero zoe esta con george el chico que tal vez hace dos años ubiera dado todo por estar con el, pero era diferente estaba enamorada de wade kinsella ¿que estara dispuesta a hacer para volver con el?


Zoe Hart no podía evitar dar vueltas en la cama a causa de no poder dormir, miraba al lado de su cama y hay estaba George el chico que hace dos años hubiera dado cualquier cosa por estar con el pero ahora era diferente deseaba que estuviera ese hombre de cabellos rubios y que era mesero en el rammer jammer lo deseaba mas que otra cosa.

A la mañana siguiente zoe se despertó tarde era domingo por la mañana y se sentía deprimida, George por suerte avía salido a trabajar, zoe se paro de la cama y agarro su teléfono quería recordar a Wade así que vio la galería de fotos que ella y el habían creado, fue viendo cada una de las fotos detenidamente: cuando fue navidad, el día del picnic, cuando visitaron a su madre, no pudo evitar que una lagrima rodara por sus mejillas al recordarlo, lo extrañaba tanto, extrañaba que gritara: ¡maldita sea zoe hart! por pasarse de los limites de electricidad, extrañaba hiciera bromas y fuera considerado y tierno con ella y sobre todo que la amara.

Se acostó en la cama y lloro en silencio hasta que se le acabaron las lagrimas, el siempre la había protegido, se levanto de su cama y hizo su desayuno, extrañaba los desayunos de Wade…

-entupido Wade…

Dijo entre lágrimas

Odiaba tenerlo siempre en su mente.

-¡entupido Wade!. Dijo esto arrojando la hoya al piso con furia.

Se recargo en la pared y nuevamente empezó a llorar.

Durante todo el di azoe estuvo deprimida en su recamara oyendo música romántica, con un montón de papel higiénico con mocos y con una botella de whisky blanco a su lado.

-estupido Wade….-decía Zoe entre dientes

Zoe se las había pasado así las últimas 5 horas, odiaba el poder que Wade tenía sobre ella, exactamente a las 7 de la noche tendría que arreglarse y recoger su desastre emocional antes de que regresara George del trabajo y se diera cuenta de su estado.

Decidió tomar un baño, retocar su maquillaje y cambiarse. Planeaba ir al Rammer Jammer, después recogería su desastre.

Entro al Rammer Jammer deseosa de hablar con Wade como lo solía hacer hace tiempo, se sentó en el banquillo en frente de donde trabajaba el, miro al su alrededor y hay estaba el atendiendo a la gente, al parecer el Rammer Jammer estaba casi lleno gracias a Wade, el había hecho una bebida que le encanto a todo el mundo. 5 minutos más tarde Wade se acerco a zoe para pedir su orden.

-lo siento doc., hoy el Rammer Jammer esta muy lleno, perdón por no atender… ¿hey estas bien?-dijo Wade observándola detenidamente se dio cuenta de que zoe tenia los ojos rojos y hinchados además de que se veía desanimada.

-¿de que hablas? ¡Estoy bien!.- dijo zoe sorprendida.

-claro que no, yo te conozco bien zoe, esos ojos no están así por cortar cebollas además, tu no sabes cocinar. Dijo Wade entre risas, en otro momento zoe se hubiera reído con el, porque esa era su intención verla sonreír nuevamente.

-¡déjame en paz!.- Dijo zoe con lagrimas en los ojos, a Wade se le borro la sonrisa del rostro al ver el estado de zoe, estaba preocupado sabia que ella se ponía así cuando lloraba mucho pero la cuestión era ¿Por qué?

-¿quieres que te sirva algo?

-dame cerveza

-zoe si hay algo que pueda hacer para que te sientas mejor yo estoy disp….-inmediatamente zoe lo interrumpió.

-¡maldita sea! Estoy bien.

Wade no la miro y fue a conseguir la cerveza.

¡Bravo zoe! El se preocupa por ti y tu lo mandas al diablo, si sigues así tal vez vuelva contigo. Pensó zoe

-bueno aquí esta la cerveza, si me necesitas solo dime.

Zoe pidió otras 6 cervezas mas, después de la primera quedando por primera vez borracha en frente de todos. Se pasaron las horas hasta 12 de la noche. Olvidándose de su desastre y de George.

-zoe siento decirte esto pero ya tenemos que cerrar, ¿quieres que te lleve a casa?

-¡déjame no necesito tu ayuda!.- Le grito zoe

-¡no entiendo porque te comportas así conmigo, ni siquiera borracha eres así!. Dijo Wade desesperado.

Zoe miro a Wade y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-vamos zoe. Le dijo Wade al oído.

Zoe se levanto lentamente de su asiento y cuando estuvo parada se derrumbo en el piso con lágrimas en sus ojos. Wade la miro por un momento después se sentó junto con ella y la cargo en sus brazos y la levanto. Zoe sabía que no podría levantarse sin Wade así que no protesto, caminaron hasta que zoe se quedo dormida, cuando llegaron a su casa Wade toco la puerta y George le abrió algo sorprendido.

-¿Wade que haces aquí? ¿y con zoe?.-dijo George sorprendido y enojado

-tranquilo George, solo vine por zoe, ella se quedo borracha y…se durmió.

George lo dejo entrar de mala gana, Wade la llevo a su habitación.

-valla desastre.- dijo Wade con un suspiro, quito lo que estaba en su cama y después la dejo recostada, le quito los zapatos y le tapo con una manta.

-buenas noches zoe.-dijo Wade casi en un susurro. Dicho esto se marcho

Zoe se despertó a la mañana siguiente con un buen dolor de cabeza, miro a su alrededor y vio que estaba en su casa, entonces recordó todo, lo grosera que se había comportado con Wade y lo paciente que el se había comportado y la borracha que estaba.

-zoe al fin estas despierta, quiero que me expliques porque mi novia llego dormida y borracha en los brazos de Wade y porque había un desastre aquí cuando llegue. Dijo George entrando a su habitación enojado.

-si estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. Dijo zoe sarcástica

-no tengo tiempo para esto, tengo una reunión importante nos vemos a las 7 y tu desayuno esta en la mesa, ¡adiós!

¿Se supone que con el me voy a casar? Se pregunto zoe.

Zoe le llamo a brick para informarle que no podría ir a la clínica ese día, como respuesta el dijo que mas vale que se tratara de vida y muerte.

Zoe se tomo unas pastillas para el dolor d cabeza se dio una larga ducha, se cambio y fue a desayunar, después de eso recogió su desastre.

Tendré que disculparme con Wade no fue justo como me comporte con el ayer en la noche. Pensó zoe

Mientras tanto en el Rammer Jammer, Wade estaba distraído no le llevaba a las personas lo que pedían y se le caían un sin fin de veces las cosas.

¿Zoe estará bien? Por que me preocupo a ella no le importo. Pensó Wade

En la casa de zoe…

Zoe no se decidía si ir al Rammer Jammer, sabia que todos la juzgarían por como avía tratado a Wade y lo borracha que avía estado pero sabia que era mas importante disculparse con Wade.

Zoe entro al Rammer Jammer decidida, de inmediato todos empezaron a cuchichear entre si.

Se dirigió a una mesa y se sentó, espero a Wade pero el ni siquiera la volteaba a ver estaba ocupado atendiendo a las demás personas.

-¿quieres algo zoe? Pregunto Wanda.

-no gracias Wanda, tengo que hablar con Wade podrías preguntarle si puede venir por favor.

-si claro.

Wanda se dirigió asía donde estaba Wade y le hablo al oído, Wade le dijo algo al odio y asintió, Wanda volvió con zoe y dijo:

-dice que en unos 20 minutos te atiende. Dijo Wanda

Zoe espero media hora asta que al fin Wade fue asía donde ella estaba:

-¿quieres algo doctora Hart? .dijo Wade algo molesto

A zoe se le hizo un nudo en la Garganta ya ni siquiera le decía doc.


End file.
